In the drilling and completion arts, and indeed in all arts where flowing fluid is occasionally interrupted by a quickly closing valve, tube waves exist. Those of skill in arts associated with fluid flow are familiar with tube waves, known otherwise as “Stoneley waves” and in the vernacular as “water hammer”. These waves can range from low magnitude inconsequential forms to astoundingly high magnitude destructive forms characterized by hundreds to thousands of PSI pressure spikes.
A number of factors influence the amplitude, frequency and duration of tube waves. Some important factors are velocity and specific gravity of the moving fluid as well as the rapidity with which the flowing fluid is subjected to change in rate of flow. Each of these will affect how energetic and therefore destructive the tube wave will be. In downhole arts, in both injection and production systems, tube waves can be very significant with respect to equipment and formation face damage and therefore are a concern for operators. The art, then, would be very receptive to systems and methods capable of reducing, dampening, alleviating or eliminating tube waves.